


Nijimura no Basuke

by EL_CHAN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL_CHAN/pseuds/EL_CHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash benci cara Nijimura bermain basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nijimura no Basuke

  
WARNING: TYPO, TYPO , dan TYPOS  
.  
.  
.

Nijimura terbangun saat dia merasa tubuh seseorang kini sedang menempel padanya. Sebuah tangan yang seakan membakar kulit, menyelinap masuk kedalam kaus dan menyusuri punggungnya hingga ia berhenti di pundak, lalu di gantikan oleh sepasang bibir yang sangat posesif mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit leher jenjangnya. Nijimura menautkan kedua alisnya hingga kerutan di dahinya terbentuk sempurna. Rasa kantuk yang seakan menerornya membuatnya sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku temanya tersebut.

Kekesalannya memuncak ketika sepasanga tangan mulai memegang pinggangnya dan memaksa tubuhnya agar berubah posisi menjadi terlentang.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” suara Nijimura terdengar serak dan sedikit menggelap. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Nash erat. Rasa-rasanya ingin menghancurkan pemiliknya.

“Memangnya apa yang sedang kulakukan?” Jawab Nash dengan Seringainya.

“Demi tuhan ini tengah malam Nash,” Nijimura mengerang kesal, tubuhnya menuai protes saat ia mencoba menggerakan syaraf motoriknya dan mencoba duduk. “Ada apa hm?” Suara Nijimura kini berubah lebih halus setelah ia sudah berhasil duduk di hadapan Nash.

Nash tidak menjawab, Dia hanya mendorong tubuh Nijimura hingga punggung temannya tersebut menyentuh kasur kembali. Tangannya menarik selimut biru  di atas tubuh Nijimura dan melemparnya asal ke lantai, sebelum Nash merangkak naik keatas tubuh temanya tersebut dan mulai mengapit pinggang Nijimura dengan kedua lututnya.

Melihatnya Nijimura hanya bisa memasang tampang datar. Tidak antusias juga tidak semarah saat ia baru saja terbangun tadi. Hanya datar namun mata hitam kelam itu lurus memandang netra emas Nash yang terlihat ganas seperti biasanya.  
Nash mulai menyentuh perut Nijimura dengan lembut di gerakan tanganya ke atas memebuat kaus hitam Nijimura tersibak dan sukses menampilkan dada dan perutnya yang six pack. Nash menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat tubuh Nijimura yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan di matanya.

Nash mulai menurunkan kepalanya mencoba mencicipi rasa dari kulit Nijimura. Nijimura yang sangat dia inginkan lebih dari apapun. Lidahnya yang panas mulai bermain di atas dada bidang Nijimura memberi sensasi basah dan panas sekaligus. Membuat Nijimura harus mengeratkan giginya kuat agar ia bisa mengontrol ledakan ledakan kecil yang kini sedang melanda tubuhnya.

“Demi tuhan Apa yang kau lakukan?” Nijimura mencengkram surai Nash dan menariknya Kasar hingga kini Nash berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Namun bahkan hal itu tak kunjung membuat Nash menghentikan aksinya. Nash kini bahkan menggesekan bongkahan kenyalnya pada kenjantanan Nijimura yang sudah setengah mengeras. Nash mengeseknya maju dan mundur, menggerakan pinggulnya pelan namun eksotis. Membuat Nijimura harus meloloskan desahan kecil dari bibirnya.

Nash berseringai ketika melihat Nijimura yang kini sedang berdesisi keras. Nash masih senantiasa menggesekan pantatnya, kini makin keras dan penuh penekanan, membuat kejantanan Nijimura yang makin mengeras menggesek lubang analnya yang sudah menjerit ingin di jamah.

“Nash...” Nijimura memamnggil nama Nash yang mana lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan, Ketika kini Nash mencumbu leher jenjangnya keatas dan menjilat panjang hingga dagu, mengecup setiap bekas kemerahan yang dia ciptakan.

Nijimura sudah tidak sanggub lagi menolak semua gejolak yang kini sedang melanda tubuhnya. Tangannya yang besar kini ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat Nash keras, meremasnya seakan dia ingin menghancurkannya hingga kukunya menempel dan menembus kain boxer milik Nash dan melukai pipi pantatnya. Nash menghentakan pinggulnya keatas mencoba mencari sensasi yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ini.

“Bergeraklah seperti saat kau bermain basket.” Ucap Nash dengan lirih. Membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Nijimura naik. Libidonya Naik dengan sangat pesat ketika Nash mulai memberitahunya apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Dengan Nash yang berada di atasnya menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan memngerjai kenjantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana, Serta nafas Nash yang terlalu indah untuk di abaikan terlalu mustahil untuk di tolak. Semua yang Nash lakukan terhadapanya membuat Nijimura makin kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, dan hasrat pun mulai menguasainya sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan Nash lagi. Tak akan pernah.

“Kau yang memulainya.” Dengan kalimat itu Nijimura mulai menarik kepala Nash dan mencium bibir Nash.

Ciuman Nijimura sangat keras dan ciuman Nash sangat posesif. Keduanya saling mendominasi membuat bunyi kecipak di ruangan itu bertemu dengan nafas mereka yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan. Jemari Nijimura mencengkram tengkuk Nash dan menariknya kebawah untuk  memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sangat basah dan panas.

Nash mendesah ketika dia merasakan tangan Nijimura yang sedingin es mulai menyelinap di balik celana dalamnya dan meremas pantatnya yang telanjang. Membuat lutut Nash melemah, namun ia masih berusaha bertumpu dan bertahan agar tidak kehilangan sensasi yang sudah ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Sejak ia pertama kali melihat Nijimura Shuuzo bermain basket.

“Ah...” Nash melepas ciuman mereka, salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan turun kedagunya hingga menetes ke dada bidang Nijimura.

“kenapa? Tidak seperti kau virgin kan?” Njimura bertanya dengan seringai tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat ketika kini jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan ramping mencoba menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang anal Nash yang masih kering.  
“Bo-bodoh, gunakan lube” Ucap Nash sambil menahan rasa perih akibat lubangnya yang di penetrasi kering oleh seseorang yang kini ada di bawahnya. seorang yang sangat dia inginkan.

“As you wish...”  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.  
Skip desu ^ _ ^

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Kenapa kau belum tidur?” Tanya Nijimura pada Nash setelah aktivitas malam mereka yang panjang. Tubuh mereka lengket karena keringat dan sesuatu yang lain. Namun itu tak mengganggu keduanya untuk saling membagi kehangatan.

“Aku sedang memikirkan dirimu saat sedang bermain basket. Caramu bermain basket itu... Sungguh mengganggu pikiranku.” Ucap Nash malas dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nijimura karena dia mulai merasa gerah dengan sesuatu yang lengket di bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Nash benar-benar memenuhi tubuhnya.

Mendengar jawaban Nash, Nijimura hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Nash dari belakang sebelum menutup matanya dan menikmati rasa bahagia yang kini tengah menghangatkan hatinya. Nijimura menciup tengkuk Nash sayang mencoba memberitahu Nash jika dirinya kini sangat bahagia.

_Well, i will never stop playing basket ball then._

Batin Nijimura.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no regret... hahhahaha Maaf ya di skip saya udah lupa gimana caranya nulis smut. bener bener udah lupa.. xd.


End file.
